


Dawn

by BeautifulFiction_FMA



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Boys in bed., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-20
Updated: 2008-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunrise on a cloudy day.<br/><i>Initially published in 2008</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Gold trailed across the pillow in warm swathes, shimmering with white highlights and saffron hues. Honey skin glowed against the fluffy, pure clouds of the quilt, bright and alive beneath the skim of Roy's palms. Pink flushed the tan of Ed's face, and desire turned sleepy amber to deep, dark yellow touched with bronze.

Beyond the windowpane, the rain thundered down, locking the world in a monotone cage. Thick clouds clogged the sky and blinded the dawn, but he did not care. His lover was like the halcyon summer sunrise, and Roy was grateful to drown himself in Ed's light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> B xxx  
> [My Tumblr](http://the-pen-pot.tumblr.com)  
> [My Sherlock Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/works?fandom_id=133185)  
> [My Hobbit Fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Kingmaker/works?fandom_id=873394)  
> [My Fullmetal Alchemist Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/works)


End file.
